Happy Birthday Draco!
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts Draco was taken in by the Weasley twins. Also after graduating Draco begins to dress in drag (I just LOVED the idea of him in a skirt XD). In this the twins decide to give Draco a special Birthday present. This fic


**This is a fic about Draco and the Twins and it IS slash. I hope you enjoy this as mush as I do!**

**Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts Draco was taken in by the Weasley twins. Also after graduating Draco begins to dress in drag (I just LOVED the idea of him in a skirt XD). This fic is Weasley TwinsDraco slash. WAI! ENJOY!**

**Happy Birthday Draco!**

People openly stared as Draco made his way down the street. They stared, not because of who he was, but for what he was wearing. Yes, it was in the open now, after the young Malfoy had graduated from Hogwarts he had started dressing in drag. Yes, I did say drag. Now get over it you twit. As I was saying, Draco was walking down a street in Hogsmeade, holding his head up high, never acknowledging the shocked stares he always got. He was wearing a lovely black skirt, not too short, but not so long as one would be comfortable with. He also wore a deep green shirt, with long, flowing sleeves that seemed to hang down from his arms making him look, in some ways, fey. His hair was longer now, and fell about his shoulders with such grace and flexibility that many a young girl stared at it in envy. His silver-blue eyes were soul-piercing, and his slender, delicate nose twitched ever so slightly as he tried not to sneeze,

He was on his way to the Weasley twin's joke shop. They had become good friends after his father disowned him and they took him in off the streets. Now, after a full year with the Twins he had learned so much and become less naive...though he still had a reputation to hold up, being an arrogant bastard was all he really had left.

"Draco!" George shouted in his ear as he entered the shop, he didn't even jump, he was so used to it. He glared at the older boy playfully. "What brings you in at this time? Usually your out working at the Dancing Maidens till later." The Dancing Maidens was a newly opened bar, owned by Draco himself. It was a well respected place, and most spoke highly of it (which did nothing for Draco's ego).

Draco smirked, one completely void of the usual malice on would associate with him. "Oi, we closed early, had some things to do, and the girls wouldn't work without me there." He smiled softly, thinking of the dancers and musicians he had recently left, they were a nice, caring bunch whom he loved very much (he'd never admit it to any of them of course). It was then that Draco noticed the strange attire of both twins. One elegant eyebrow rose, the right one pierced, and he asked, in a strange tone "Is that dragon hide your wearing?" True to his word, the Twins were wearing tight dragon hide pants and tight black shirts

Both of their faces became bright red, and, thats when Draco noticed the lack of costumers. "George? Fred?" he asked curiously. They lowered their eyes and mumbled something that he didn't quite catch. "What was that?" he asked and was shocked when they looked up, huge smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Draco!" they said and tackled him to the ground. Draco stared, uncomprehendingly for a moment from his place beneath the two red heads. Then he began to chuckle, which turned into full-blown laughter. The Twins joined him, but then as the laughter died out they looked at each other, got up off the floor, dragged Draco into the back and proceeded to lock the door. Draco looked at them nervously for a moment and then backed up a step, looking very confused.

"Don't you-" George started.

"Wan't to know-" Fred cut in.

"What your-"

"Present is?" They both finished the sentence, and a shiver went up Draco's spine as the Twin's looked him over with something akin to lust in their eyes.

Draco merely nodded hesitantly and Fred, who was on his left, stepped forward, slowly reaching for Draco's shirt sleeves. Then George came forward, his hands going lower and Draco's breath caught in his throat as their fingers brushed his flesh. The areas where they touched him burned, not painfully, but with a pleasant tingling sensation. His eyes shot open (they had slid half closed in pleasure) when he felt Fred sliding his shirt off, and George unzipping his skirt. "Wh-wha-?" But Fred's finger's on his lips silenced him.

"Ssshh..." George shushed him softly, and slowly began to tug his skirt downwards. As they were doing this a feeling began to rise in Draco's chest, a yearning for something...without realising it he was reaching for Fred's shirt, the older boy gasped as his shirt was drawn off unexpextedly. He stared at Draco and then smiled ever so slightly. He moved to George next, and the boy practically purred in pleasure. Again, almost of their own accord Draco's lips met Fred's in a passionate kiss and he felt George's lips graze his stomach. His breath caught in his throat at the light touch, and he pulled away from Fred, breathing heavily.

Ginny Weasley walked into her brother's store looking around for the Twins. When she didn't find them she moved further in to the shop and paused, hearing strange noises from the back. It sounded like moaning. Finally she hit her head against her hand repeatedly. 'Damn! I forgot! They told me they'd be...busy with Draco today!' Her face turned as red as her brother's had been earlieer (though she didn't know that). Everyone had realized the twins loved Draco, and it was about time they got together!. Ginny strolled happily out of the shop, the moans and pants from the back room fading the further she got.

**-blush- Kami-sama, that's the closest to a yaoi scene I think I've ever gotten in writting! I'm sorry I didn't go any further, I got embarrassed and couldn't write it XD...well, I hope you enjoy this! It was inspired by a summary I read and a conversation with Kiyami-chan. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
